LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS
by yura.afrody1
Summary: RUKIA HA DECIDIDO PROMOVER LA IDEA DE FESTEJAR LA NAVIDAD EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS POR LO QUE ORGANIZA UNA CENA DE NAVIDAD EN LA MANSION CON SUS AMIGOS, AL PROPONER UN INTERCAMBIO DE AMIGOS SECRETOS, ICHIGO SE VE EN PROBLEMAS PARA ENCONTRAR EL REGALO PERFECTO PARA URAHARA KISUKE


Este fic es para el reto Navideño del grupo "Mis fic ichiruki", mi personaje principal es Urahara y el objeto es un regalo

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite sama

La historia es creación única de mi imaginación

 **La primer navidad de la sociedad de almas**

El frio invernal podía sentirse en el ambiente, pronto se llevaría a cabo la festividad de navidad en el mundo humano, después de que Ichigo recuperara sus poderes de shinigami se dieron a la tarea él y su grupo de amigos para poder festejarla de igual manera en la sociedad de almas y así poder festejarla todos juntos, se podía ver el Seireitei lleno de luces en los tejados, gracias a cierto capitán de cabellera blanca y a la teniente kuchiki había nieve por las calles del Gotei, muñecos de nieve de diversos tamaños y decorados se veían afuera de las entradas de cada división denotando características de cada una de ellas.

Era 23 de diciembre pasadas de las 6 de la tarde, Ichigo kurosaki, caminaba junto a su pequeña compañera de batallas, la dueña de los hermosos ojos violetas que inundaban su mente a cada momento llenándole de felicidad cada instante pero ahora era la culpable de su terrible dolor de cabeza, llevaban toda la tarde recorriendo las tiendas en busca de los regalos de navidad y por si fuera poco a la pequeña ingrata se le había ocurrido la idea de realizar un intercambio de amigo secreto, ¿acaso no era suficiente con el hecho de repartir regalos a cada uno de los asistentes?, ahora debía encontrar el regalo perfecto para el loco de Urahara.

\- Ichi nii, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Karin a su hermano mayor el cual llevaba rato ignorando su llamado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- no es nada Karin – respondió el joven de cabellera naranja, mientras se sobaba la cabeza nerviosamente – ¿oye, donde están Yuzu y Rukia? – pregunto Ichigo incorporándose a su usual postura seria

\- están por allá – respondió Karin, soltando un bufido mientras señalaba un aparador lleno de peluches y chocolates, donde se encontraban Yuzu y la menos del clan kuchiki mirando con devoción un pequeño conejito de chappy con una enorme cesta llena de chocolates

\- a este paso no terminaremos de elegir todos los regalos – se quejó en un suspiro el joven de mirada avellana mientras se acercaba a su pequeña hermana y su acompañante para reprenderlas

Ichigo y Karin llegando hasta donde se encontraba su otra pequeña hermana y Rukia, las cuales estaban tan emocionadas por el pequeño conejito que no notaron la presencia de ninguno de sus acompañantes.

\- oye enana, tenemos más cosas que hacer – dijo Ichigo en tono molesto, tomando a Rukia por el hombro, la cual ni siquiera reparo en el insulto usual del joven kurosaki

\- ICHIGO, MIRA ESE HERMOSO CONEJITO CON CHOCOLATES – grito Rukia emocionada como una niña, mientras jalaba la manga de Ichigo para que este viera el conejito que señalaba

Ichigo miro detenidamente el conejito, sin duda era un hermoso presente para la pequeña Rukia, esa mujer nunca cambiaria, podía ser la más seria cuando se trataba de su trabajo como segadora, pero un simple conejito la volvía el ser más tierno en el universo y eso era lo que el mas amaba de ella, no llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo juntos, sin embargo sabía muy bien que era con ella con quien desea estar por siempre, a pesar de tener que soportar al inútil conejito en su vida con ella.

Ichigo le sonrió a Rukia tiernamente y le tomo la mano para poder seguir su camino, más tarde regresaría por el dichoso conejito para obsequiárselo durante la festividad, por ahora debía enfocarse en el último regalo que le hacía falta, el de Urahara como su santa secreto, el cual le estaba dando muchos problemas, caminaron durante unas cuantas horas más, llevaron a Karin y Yuzu a su casa ya que ya habían encontrado todos sus presentes, aprovecharon la oportunidad para dejar el exceso de bolsas y regalos que ya tenían además Rukia debía ir a la sociedad de almas a finalizar con los preparativos de la fiesta y la decoración de la mansión kuchiki que es donde se llevaría a cabo el dia de mañana.

\- debo irme Ichigo, no llegues tarde – dijo la pequeña de orbes violetas soltando la mano de Ichigo para marcharse

\- claro que no enana, no llegare tarde – respondió el joven de cabellera naranja, tomando a Rukia de la cintura para acercarla hacia sí y así poder depositar en sus labios un tierno y largo beso

\- te veré mañana – comento Rukia kuchiki separándose de los labios de Ichigo para abrazarlo efusivamente y recargar su cabeza en el agitado pecho de su ahora novio

\- claro que si mi pequeña Rukia – respondió Ichigo mirándola una última vez antes de que cruzara el porta hacia la sociedad de almas

Una vez que la puerta desapareció el joven de cabellera naranja se dio a la tarea regresar por el pequeño conejo con chocolates para su pequeña reina de la nieve y aprovecharía para seguir en la búsqueda del presente perfecto para Urahara; camino durante varias horas más, ya había anochecido, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando se topó con la última tienda y ahí en el aparador como si la luz del rey espiritual estuviera en ese mismo instante visualizo el regalo perfecto.

-+ YURA AFRODY +-

Comenzaba a caer la noche del 24 de diciembre, en la mansión kuchiki se terminaban de colocar los últimos arreglos, los invitados llegarían dentro de una hora como se les había indicado por lo que la pequeña kuchiki corrió a su habitación para prepararse, sería la primera vez que festejarán la navidad en la sociedad de almas y además de eso sería la primera vez que lo festejaría con Ichigo como su pareja.

Rukia salió del baño con su toalla llena de chappy, observo detenidamente el vestido que había dejado sobre la cama, definitivamente era el indicado para la ocasión un hermoso vestido blanco, con bordes verdes que utilizaría con un abrigo verde debido al clima tan frio.

Exactamente a las 9 de la noche las puertas de la mansión kuchiki se abrieron de par en par, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y como debía ser Rukia y su hermano los esperaban en la entrada del enorme salón donde se realizaría la primer fiesta navideña, el mayor del clan kuchiki utilizaba un traje de color negro con una camisa blanca lo cual denotaba su galanura, se había colocado su bufanda y ni pensar en que dejaría de lado su haori, por lo que el clima no sería un problema para él.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar en pequeños grupos, todos pasaban al salón que había sido decorado por orden de la pequeña kuchiki, todos quedaban asombrados con las decoraciones, un enorme árbol decorado con hermosas esferas de varios coles, escarchas brillantes y luces blancas se visualizaba en una de las esquinas del salón, desde la punta un poco por debajo de la enorme estrella brillante del enorme árbol salían hermosos listones de color rojo y dorado y se conectaban en diversos puntos del salón, todos comenzaron a colocar los regalos que traían al pie del árbol, los abriría hasta las 12 de la noche a petición de Rukia.

La felicidad de los presentes se sentía en el ambiente, algunos conversaban amenamente, otros bailaban, Rukia terminaba de dar las indicaciones sobre la cena cuando Ichigo se le acerco

\- hola mi pequeña enana – bromeo el shinigami sustituto tomando a Rukia por la cintura causándole un leve rubor en sus mejillas

\- ¿a quién llamas enana zanahoria? – le siguió el juego la pequeña kuchiki mientras tomaba las manos de Ichigo

\- te vez muy hermosa – comento el pelinaranja, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada con nerviosismo

\- cállate idiota – respondió Rukia con un rubor muy denotado

\- que seca eres enana – bromeo Ichigo – ven bailemos un poco – dijo el joven de cabéllenla naranja mientras tomaba de la mano a Rukia y guiarla hasta la pista

Una suave y hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar, Ichigo tomo la cintura de Rukia con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomo su mano, ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

\- Ichigo, ¿lograste encontrar el regalo de tu santa secreto? – pregunto la joven de mirada violeta antes de dar un giro

\- claro que sí, ¿Quién piensas que soy? – respondió Ichigo fingiéndose ofendido

La musca se detuvo y los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la cena en la enorme mesa que ya se tenía preparada con anterioridad, todos comenzaron a tomar asiento, una vez todos se encontraban sentados, comenzaron a conversar mientras servían una enorme cantidad de platillos, un enorme y apetitoso pavo fue colocado al centro de la mesa, donde se encontraba sentado el líder del clan kuchiki el cual se puso de pie junto con la pequeña Rukia, tomo su vaso de wiski y comenzó con el brindis.

\- es un honor para nosotros recibirlos en nuestra mansión para festejar esta celebración, aunque de origen humano, es una celebración que nos ha permitido estar reunidos en este momento, quiero agradecer a Rukia ya que gracias a ella podemos disfrutar de este festín y de esta hermosa decoración, digno de la familia kuchiki, estoy muy orgullo – dijo el líder de la familia kuchiki mientras levantaba su copa hacia sus acompañantes

\- nii sama – susurro Rukia con su mirada violeta llena de emoción, sin duda alguna realizar la festividad había sido una buena idea

\- vaya Byakuya Bo, no sabía que fueras tan emotivo – se burló Yoruichi causando que una venita apareciera en la frente del líder de la familia kuchiki

\- parece ser que kuchiki san se está ablandando – continuo bromeando Urahara escondiéndose detrás de su abanico

Rukia comenzó a notar la irritación de su hermano por lo que decidió intervenir en la conversación – quiero agradecerles a todos, de no haber sido por ustedes no habría podido realizar esta enorme celebración – finalizo Rukia levantando nuevamente su copa para dar otro brindis

\- bueno, creo que Byakuya debería partir el pavo al ser el anfitrión – dijo Ichigo otorgando un cuchillo y un trinche al líder de la familia kuchiki

Byakuya partió el pavo y comenzó a repartirlo, y así continuaron con la amena cena, había ensalada dulce, salada, papas horneadas, ricos postres, las horas pasaron y por fin dio la medianoche, todos se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa.

\- yo quiero abrir mis regalos primero – grito Matsumoto corriendo hacia el árbol

\- MATSUMOTO – grito el pequeño capitán de cabellera blanca para reprenderla

\- daremos inicio primero con el intercambio de santa secreto y el ultimo en recibir regaño los abrirá primero – propuso la pequeña Rukia muy emocionada

\- muy bien Rukia, ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? – dijo Byakuya señalando los regalos para invitar a dar inicio

Rukia tomo el primer regalo y se lo entregó a la pequeña Yuzu después de darle un fuerte abrazo felicitándola, la pequeña abrió el pequeño presente, una pequeña cesta con chocolates siendo sostenida por un pequeño osito, después de agradecerle la pequeña Yuzu tomo su presente y continuo, uno a uno se repartieron los regalos, hasta que por fin llegó el turno de Ichigo.

\- esperen aquí – dijo Ichigo saliendo del salón apresuradamente

\- ¿A dónde rayos va el pelos de zanahoria? – pregunto Rukia al aire, sin entender la conducta de Ichigo

\- aquí está tu presente Urahara san – dijo el joven de cabellera naranja señalando la enorme caja que empujaba con dificultad hasta el mencionado

\- kurosaki san, no debiste molestarte tanto – respondió Urahara ocultando su enorme sonrisa detrás del abanico

\- pero Ichigo, ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Rukia incrédula de ver la enorme caja

* Flash back *

Ichigo continuaba en su búsqueda del regalo perfecto para Urahara, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, a la distancia vislumbro en un aparador el regalo perfecto, un hermoso peluche de un gato negro muy similar a Yoruichi.

\- oye Ichigo, ¿que estás haciendo? – pregunto una morena de cabellera morada exaltando al chico que miraba atentamente el peluche

\- Yoruichi san, buscaba el regalo perfecto para Urahara san – respondió el joven señalando el pequeño peluche

La morena observo detenidamente el peluche, realmente se parecía a ella, sin embargo se le había ocurrido una gran idea para sorprender a su gran amigo.

\- es muy buena idea Ichigo, pero tengo un plan para hacerlo un regalo mucho más adecuado para Kisuke – comento pícaramente la morena

\- dime de que se trata – pregunto Ichigo curioso

Yoruichi se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle su macabro plan

* Fin del flash back *

\- ya verás – respondió el joven de cabellera naranja, guiñándole un ojo a Rukia

Urahara se acercó felizmente, la caja era de madera y tenía un enorme moño, el cual tomo y tiro fuertemente, la caja se abrió y una bomba de humo inundo el lugar la cual se dispersó rápidamente gracias a que las puertas que daba al jardín estaban abiertas, una silueta comenzó a visualizarse entre lo restante del humo.

\- YORUICHI SAN – grito emocionado el joven del sombrero lanzándose emocionado hacia su regalo

De la caja había salido Yoruichi sosteniendo el peluche de gato idéntico a ella, vistiendo un leotardo morado y un pequeño moño rojo en el cuello

\- feliz navidad Kisuke – dijo Yoruichi inclinándose para entregar el pequeño presente a su mejor amigo

Todos los presentes cayeron de espaldas al ver la extravagancia clásica de la morena, increíble que Ichigo se prestara para aquello, la repartición de regalos continuo amenamente como la velada y así fue la primer navidad celebrada en la sociedad de almas.

QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE LEYERON EL ONE SHOT, SÉ QUE HE TENIDO MEJORES TRABAJOS, REALMENTE ME COSTÓ MUCHO SACAR LA IDEA E INSPIRARME, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y PROMETO PRONTO ACTUALIZAR MIS OTROS FICS.


End file.
